catsoftheclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja kitties
Greetings. As you may know, this is COTC. Obviously. Well, guess what, you've stumbled along to the ancient Hall of Ninja Kitties. You lucky duck! Anyway, here you can find everything about us, the Ninjas of COTC, and how we came to be. Enjoy your stay. *gong crash* The Ninja Council The complete Ninja council consists of only the best five Ninjas in the Warriors world. Echosong Echosong is the Supreme Ninja master. She is the center of them all, the one that taught them everything they came to know. She is the wise mentor of all who train in the arts of the Ninjas. Her abilities are like none other. Echosong's battle cries are ear-piercing, and her amazing speed, some say, is extraordinary. Wouldn't want to run into this she-cat in the woods, for her gray pelt is like camouflage against a dark cloudy sky, and her strategy is of the wisest around. Tigerblaze Tigerblaze is the second Ninja Master of the Five. He is next to Echosong in the circle of the Masters, on the far East. Tigerblaze also played a role in the teachings of young cats. What, you thought Echosong could teach all of those little apprentices by herself? Nonsense. Tigerblaze's abilities include transformation; transformation into a fierce Tiger, at that, and the art of Shadow Mastery. Watch out for that crazy cat's flame. It's worse than his hiss. Sol Sol is the third, yet most mysterious, Ninja Master in the council. He was Echosong's first apprentice, and has come to show that he has mad skillz. He sits on the West side of the circle. His abilities are most strange. Sol can bend light, and run as fast as the speed of light. Some cats who've seen the mysterious tom, say that when he's in the sun, his pelt literately relects the sunlight. Be careful around him, and make sure you don't make him angry; or you'll see a whole life of insanity ahead of you. Brackenfur Brackenfur is the fourth Ninja Master in the five. He is at the South end of the circle of leaders. Brackenfur is one of the newer Ninjas, but has shown to be just as great as the older, wiser, ones. His abilities are yet to be discovered, but some are spectulating it to be the power of Plant Life but it has yet to be confirmed. But nonetheless, his fighting skills are just as good without them. No one remembers who had mentored this Ninja, but whoever it was, must've been one of the most patient and understanding cats to exist. *coughcough* Icestorm Icestorm is the fifth and final Ninja master in the circle. She lies at the very North. Her abilities are freezing things, controlling minds, and anything else thinkable that has to do with weather. She's also one of the newest Ninjas, with Brackenfur. Icestorm's mentor is also unknown. But it might've been a cat just as patient and understanding as Brackenfur's might've been. *coughcough* This icy cat will freeze your fur off if you make her angry. Hm. All Ninjas don't seem to like it when you make them angry. Take that as a word of advice from me. Ninjas Here is the current list of the trainee ninjas whom have completed their apprenticeship. Tawnypelt Tawnypelt is a wise, rather old ninja. She was the ruler, and creator of the Court of Pawsomesauce, and helped Echosong create the Hall of Ninja Kitties. Shadowblossom Shadowblossom was also a Ruler, and creator of the Court of Pawsomesauce. She is considered amoungst the ranks of the Ninjas. She is known to be almost a wickedly fast as the Five Ninja Masters, but she has yet to even begin to understand the teachings of the Masters. Trainee Ninjas This is the current list of trainee ninjas, (also known as Ninja Apprentices) who are training to become Full-Fledged Ninjas Squirrelflight Despite already being a warrior, Squirrelflight has decided to become a Trainee Ninja. She is being mentored by Tawnypelt, and is due to become a full-fledged ninja soon. Frostpaw Frostpaw became an Apprentice of Master Tigerblaze, and he decided not only to train her as a regular apprentice, but as a Trainee Ninja. Frostpaw is known to be a fast learner and is due to become a full-fledged ninja soon.